Neko kun
by xXx-Taikei-Shiro-xXx
Summary: I suck at the title. Summary: Ichigo takes home a neko-cat he found on the way home. HichiIchi


Title:

Neko-kun

**Pairings:** HichixIchi

**Summary:** Ichigo goes home from school and went past an dark alley way there he saw a neko-kun and he decides to take it home…

* * *

Ichigo was in a hurry, he still has an assignment to do and because of their project at school he came home at around eight in the evening. Good thing he now lives alone. While walking down the street, Ichigo saw something whit on the dark alley way and decided to go and look at it, when goes over there he saw an injured and unconscious neko cat. He decided to take home where he could take care of it. He started to clean the cat. When he was done it was already nine in the evening good thing that it was Saturday or he would stay up all night to do his home work. He went down after taking a bath. Ichigo slept on the floor right beside the bed where the neko-kun is sleeping. Morning came and the cat is still asleep. Ichigo changed his pajamas and went down to make breakfast the neko soon waked up and went down the stairs because he want to know the person who took him home and also because he was hungry. He peeped though the kitchen door and saw a teenager that was cooking. Ichigo noticed and faced the neko with a grin on his face.

"Oh, you're awake. Come here and have some food." Ichigo said to the cat that was walking towards him and seated down to the table.

"Do you have a name?" Ichigo asked.

"No, mah old family jus' raised me an' then left me out there." The cat said to Ichigo with a sad face.

"Ok then I'll give you a name." Ichigo said to the cat that smiled back at him.

"Your name will be Shirosaki Takei." Ichigo said. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you. Shrosaki"

"Pleasur' tah meet yah Ichi." Shiro said to his new master and king.

"Ichi!?" Ichigo shouted surprised. "What is there somethin' wrong of wha' I said to yah?" Shiro asked. "Nothing, it's just that a don't like nicknames that much.

They ended their breakfast. Ichigo thought it's time to take a bath but he will bathe Shiro first since he needed to replace the bandages on the cat's body. "Shiro!" Ichigo called out. "yeah?" Shiro shouted back. "Come here" Icigo said and Shiro went to Ichigo. The bath for Shiro hadn't ended quickly for both of them are splashing water every where that made the whole bathroom wet even their clothes.

"Let's change" Ichigo said with a sigh as they went out of the bathroom and went to the bed room Shiro took this chance when they were near the bed and pushed Ichigo down the bed. Now Shirosaki is on top with the squirming Ichigo underneath. "Why the hell did you do that for Shirosaki?!" Ichigo asked. Ichigo tried to escape but shiro's hold on his waist is tight and he couldn't struggle free. Shiro kissed Ichigo who was shocked at what happened. Shiro broke the kiss and grinned at Ichigo's flustered face. He kissed again but this time Ichigo wasn't shock as last time instead he grabbed a fist of Shiro's white locks and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Shiro removed Ichigo's wet t-shirt and played with the nipple between his tongue and teeth. Ichigo gasped at both pleasure and pain. Shiro started venturing lower with his tongue, he now removed all of their clothes with haste. He grasp Ichigo's erection and began to pump it slowly.

"Ah, Sh-Shiro m-more" Ichigo said still gasping because of the numbing pleasure.

"As yah wish Ichi." Shiro started to pump it fast now. While pumping Ichigo, Shiro started to lick and suck his three fingers so that it will be slick enough. When he thought that it is enough, he stopped pumping Ichigo and then suddenly inserted a finger in Ichigo's entrance. "Ah!" Ichigo shouted because of the sudden intrusion.

"Relax and the pain will go less." Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear while nipping on it. Ichigo forced his lower muscles to relax, then Shiro added the second finger the moved like scissor motion preparing Ichigo for the penetration, the third is then insterted making Ichigo gasp. When Shiro thought that Ichigo was prepared enough he retracted the three fingers and aligned himself at Ichigo's prepared entrance.

"Ichi, are yah ready?" Shiro asked.

"ye-yeah, just do it already." Ichigo said while gasping. Shiro now entered Ichigo with one quick thrust. "Ah" Ichigo said breathing. "Ichi, relax" Shiro said and waited a moment so that Ichigo could adjust to the feeling. Ichigo moved his hips signaling for Shiro to continue, Shiro started a slow pace. Ichigo is thinking that Shiro is looking for some thing and "Ah, wh-what was th-that Shiro?" Ichigo asked. "Found it" Shiro exclaimed. Shiro now started a fast and rough pace hitting that spot every thrust.

"Shiro I-I'm coming." Ichigo blurted out. Shiro to feeling close to the edge started to pump Ichigo in time of his thrust. "SHIRO!" Ichigo shouted before he came and he coated Shiro's hand and their abdomen. "Shit, ICHI" With that Shiro came too deep inside Ichigo. Shiro laid down on top of Ichigo. They were both tired. "mmm… wanna do it again Ichi?" Shiro said with a grin. "No way." Ichigo said yawning. "now go to sleep." Ichigo yawning again. "mmm, okay" they slept there for hours..

* * *

Owari

Sorry if it's not quite well. I'm new here I just registered yesterday and this is my first time writing one. Please R&R.

^_____^


End file.
